transcendencefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Galen Runecrest
Galen Runecrest is a Human Mage in Stormwind City, an Archmage within the Institute of Arcane Sciences, and the Keeper of the Reliquary, a vault holding powerful and dangerous artifacts. He is the master of Caren Willmorne. Appearance Galen is a bold headed man with blue eyes and strong features. He wears long flowing robes of blue, gold and silver, they flow over his body and hang loosely. Despite being a mage he has a well muscled frame and is in good shape. Personality Galen is a intelligent and wise man, having extensive knowledge on arcane artifacts and lore that rivals any who resided in Dalaran before and after its fall. He possesses a great reliquary of knowledge that he is privy too and highly knowledgeable of every items he has under his roof and what they can be used for and how to use them. Galen also knows the intricate workings of the Noble houses and the Royal Family as he is affiliated with several of them. Despite his position Galen is easily approachable and often can make acquaintances after a few short words, having done so with King Varian before the Third War and actually gaining his trust enough to actually result in the creation of the Mage Quarter in Stormwind. While considered a maverick by the Kirin Tor and his former master Antonidas he is one of the foremost mages in the Eastern Kingdom due to his knowledge on all things Arcane. But deep down Galen has rarely taken a life of his own, claiming that before the incident in Redridge having only taken the lives of eighteen others over his entire life. But even so he has shown to be a skilled an dangerous mage who will not allow past experiences get in the way of his mission and will use deadly force when necessary. Plot Galen left for Redridge alongside his apprentice to hunt down a rogue mage, Morganth, who had stolen the Book of Ur and attempted to use it for his own purposes. Tracking him to Lakeshire and later the Tower of Azora where Galen and Caren were both captured, the latter send off to be held by the Orcs in Stonewatch Keep. Galen was freed one and a half weeks later by Ichigo Kurosaki and Caren, and killed Morganth effortlessly after he was freed. After teleporting themselves to safety as the tower fell Galen inquired as to why Ichigo was sent to collect him. Abilities Natural Abilities Average Strength: Galen has not displayed any form of enhanced or unnatural strength, being comparable to a normal human his age. Enhanced Endurance: Despite being tortured and likely drained of his magical energies by Morganth Galen was able to walk and fight against the Warlock easily after being freed by Caren. Even using a group teleportation spell to escape the collapsing tower and then help in an engagement later that day in a highly dangerous environment. Heightened Reflexes: Galen was able to project a barrier to stop a fire spell from striking himself and then send it out as a wave against his attacker. Genius Intellect: Galen has proven to be a master at the arts of the Arcane, having extensive knowledge on almost all forms of magic in the world and has studied and learned much in his time traveling the Eastern Kingdoms. His knowledge on Arcane Lore and Artifacts is greater than any other, even those within Dalaran. His knowledge also extends into other practices such as Voodoo, Shamanism, Druidism, and even Demonic and Shadow Magic. Apart from the Arcane arts Galen is aware of the many intricacies within the Stormwind Elite, the Noble Houses and the Royal Family, and knows much of their powers and political ambitions and has tied himself to several. Through them he has amassed a great deal of political influence in order to maintain his work and also throw off mechanization of those against him. Including Katrena Prestor who he sees as an opportunist looking for power. * Master Artifacter: Having become the Relic Keeper of the Reliquary in Stormwind Galen is highly adapt at deciphering the mechanics before many powerful objects that come into his possession. * Master Arcane Artifact Creation: Galen has studied and used his knowledge to create other artifacts for himself and other. Including Caren's staff and his own, as well as several armaments that he has created to enhance ones magical abilities. * Masterful Arcane Energy Manipulation: Galen has studied the arcane arts continuously through his life and many other forms and incorporated many forms of control into his arsenal. He can manipulate latent arcane energies around him easily and form them or use them without any effort. Even going so far as to be able to manipulate it in other entities as well, such as plants and the earth. * Skilled Tactician and Strategist: Galen is a highly intellectual thinker as well as fighter, capable of using his abilities on the field in unique and dangerous ways. Even developing means to fight with great power without the risk of harming allies. Creating spells and abilities that allow him to shield his allies from his own spells and their effects when using them. As well as quickly deducing the abilities of others and can counter them easily with enough time. Enhanced Durability: Galen has shown to be highly durable, able to survive torture and likely starvation from imprisonment and able to rise up afterwards and fight. Arcanist Galen is a skilled and highly trained mage, having trained under the same master as Jaina Proudmoore and advanced himself in many magical fields after completing his apprenticeship and delving into other arts as well. His knowledge on the Arcane arts is nearly unparalleled and even said to be better than Jaina Proudmoore herself, in her own words in fact. As well as having master all schools of magic: Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Transmutation, Evocation, and Illusion. Fire Magic: As an Archamge Galen has a great deal of skill in this field. Frost Magic: As an Archamge Galen has a great deal of skill in this field. Arcane Magic: As an Archamge Galen has a great deal of skill in this field. His powers over the Arcane as raw power is incredible based solely on what he can do with it, able to alter the world around him easily and even warp reality to a massive degree. * Arcane Barrier: Galen can create arcane barriers quickly and without incantations or preparation times, and even when powering another spell. Even using them as an offensive tool by pushing the energy of the shield forward as a wave of force. * Arcane Barrage: Summoning up several balls of arcane energy Galen can keep them around him and wait to fire, either making them grow in power or send them off one at a time or all at once. The force is capable of engulfing a target entirely and causing their bodies to crystallize from the exposure to the arcane energies. * Group Teleportation: Galen can teleport himself and others a great distance away from one location to another nearly instantly. Trivia * Galen is meant to be a similar character to Urahara, but the major difference in character and profession that they took up. * His actions and standing is also reminiscent of the strife between Kisuke Urahara and Sosuke Aizen. Galen is a Relic Keeper and renowned Mage who is often add odds with Katrena Prestor who in turn is an enemy of Stormwind who has her own goals in mind and ambitions that are nearly similar to Aizen's. * Galen was not present in the original version of Transcendence, instead Caren's master was female and had been killed by Morganth. External Links